Pillow Talk
by MadameSheep
Summary: For once in their lives, things are going smoothly for Draco and Astoria. Even so, sometimes it's best just to stay in bed.


She stifled a groan as he shifted beneath her. There was no reason for him to be doing such an awful thing like that when she was so tired.

"Stop moving." She mumbled, burying her face against his shoulder once more.

"Stop nagging." He growled, pulling her closer. Astoria frowned against his skin and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can be a little more pleasant, you know. I did sneak out of my chambers for this." Draco let his eyes slide open and graced her with a slow grin.

"And I think I more than thanked you for that, don't you think?" He whispered. His breath hit her cheeks and she couldn't stop the blush that bloomed across her cheeks, or the smirk that crossed her lips.

"I suppose so." She said sleepily.

Astoria stretched from where she laid on top of him, before wincing at the pain that sliced along her neck.

"Ow! Draco, what did you do to me?" She said as she moved off of him to kneel on the bed. Draco sat up next to her, pushing her hair away from her shoulder.

"Oh. That."

"That what? What did you do?" She hissed, trying to catch a glimpse. Draco tilted her head away, getting a better look.

"I might have bitten you." He said. Astoria groaned.

"How bad?" She asked. As if she needed to. The slight pause before he spoke told her everything.

"Oh, it's pretty bad. But it'll be fine once we put some salve and a bandage on it."

"Salve and a bandage? Draco, did you maul me?" She squealed. Draco leaned back against his pillows, the sheet falling to cover his waist. His hand reached forward and he trailed his fingertips along her sides.

"Think of it more as a love-bite."

"Draco, I don't think my robes are going to cover this! And break is coming up. How am I going to explain something like this to my mother? Merlin, she's going to have a fit." She said as she gingerly placed a hand over her wound. Draco rolled his eyes at her, before tugging her forward so that she lay on top of him once more. He kissed her collarbone, and over to her bare shoulder.

"I don't think you're taking in the severity of your over-zealous affection, Draco." She sighed. It was useless to keep arguing with him when he wanted to cuddle.

"I think you're worrying entirely too much. Just say you were injured in Care of Magical Creatures." Astoria rolled her eyes.

"You, and more importantly, she, knows that I'm not in Care of Magical Creatures. Your explanation has been rendered invalid." Said Astoria. Her hands tangled through Draco's messy blonde hair and she kissed the crown of his head.

"You never did tell me how your mother was doing." She said softly. Draco sighed exasperatedly and flopped back onto his pillows. His look was incredulous.

"Astoria, talking about my mother is the last thing I want to do when I have you naked in my bed." He reached down and traced his fingers along the side of her face and she gave him a little smile.

"You never want to talk about anything when I'm naked in your bed." She said. Draco shrugged.

"Very True."

Astoria curled up beside him and entangled her legs with his once more before wrapping her arms around his slim waist.

"Draco?"

"hmm?"

"Are you excited for Christmas?" She mused. She felt him chuckle softly.

"Astoria, I really wonder where you learned such amusing pillow-talk." He teased. She thumped his chest softly with a hand to chastise him.

"Don't be cruel, Draco. Just answer."

"I suppose so. I'm more excited for you, though." He said. Astoria gave a soft little sigh and smiled into his chest.

"It's going to be so nice to be away from Daphne. I'd much rather spend time with you and your family. Did you know that your mother offered to take me shopping in Paris?"

"Again with my mother? I'm starting to wonder who you're in a relationship with." She laughed softly and pushed his bangs out of his face.

"You're just jealous because she isn't taking you shopping. Besides, you should be happy that Narcissa and I get along so well. Most mothers hate the girl their little boy brings home. It makes them feel unneeded. So the fact that Narcissa and I are so friendly is really a blessing to you. Besides, she tells me that it wasn't so with Pansy."

"Merlin, did she hate Pansy." Draco said with a groan. "That was horrible. I had Mother constantly trying to coax me into dropping her and then I had Pansy telling me that my mother was an unreasonable hag."

"Well, I'm just happy that your mother won that argument. Parkinson didn't deserve you." Said Astoria.

"No. She really didn't." They shared a little grin between them.

Astoria trailed her fingertips along his collarbone, relishing in the feeling of his skin beneath her touch. So long she had wanted to have experiences like this; to have him laugh with her, to have him lay next to her in bed and not worry about anything else in the world except for winter break and their future in the Wizarding World. Simple things that people their age should be thinking of.

Draco's hand rubbed along her arm. She closed her eyes to the contact and sighed.

"It's been a long time since we've done this." She mumbled.

"Done what?"

"Just laid here. Usually we're running to class and working on papers, and doing ten thousand other things. I miss just lying here and not having to worry about anything but us." She said. Draco pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him.

"I know. But I'll be out of School soon and then you'll have one more year left. Then we can do what we want." Draco murmured.

"One more year."

"Yeah. Just one more after this." He sighed.

Astoria adjusted herself once more, sprawling contentedly on top of her lover.

"Can't you sleep like a normal person instead of an octopus?"

"Shouldn't you be accepting of my faults as well as my more attractive qualities?" She sleepily muttered. She felt Draco fumble for her hand before he grabbed it softly and held it up. She opened a sleepy eye once again.

"I'm accepting of everything about you, Astoria. I'm sure you're very aware of that." She grinned cheekily up at him.

"Very true. The stone you chose makes that quite clear to everyone who sees it." She leaned up to kiss him and Draco laughed breathily. His hand still held hers above them, and he grazed his fingers across the white ring one her finger. It was everything she loved; Diamonds and emeralds and laced filigree. It really was the perfect ring for her. One more year and everything would be perfect. Never in his life had things gone so well.

"Astoria Malfoy." Draco said softly. He set her hand down and gave her a soft kiss before she entwined her limbs with his.

"Yes. Astoria Malfoy it is." Astoria whispered.

* * *

><p>I'm slowly beginning to realize that everything I write between these two ends up being hella fluffy. What can I say? Draco has been through such a great deal he deserves a little fluff in his life. I really enjoy writing their tit-for-tat banter either way. either way, Read and Review. And most importantly of all, Enjoy.<p>

Love,

MadameSheep


End file.
